


Geranium

by yeaka



Series: A Honeycomb Tree [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cages, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Dystopia, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Half-Mirrorverse, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk buys his depressed ‘first officer’ a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in an AU where the setting is similar to the mirror universe in some regards, but the characters are more similar to the regular ones. **Blanket warning** for the Terran Empire being a totalitarian dystopia with all its trickle-down issues, which tinges the servitude with hints of slavery. While this is written smutty and fluffily, please be aware of the problematic fantasy elements and your own comfort levels. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Computer, lights, thirty percent.” The computer adjusts accordingly, and Hikaru’s eyes squint in an effort to get used to it. 

He barely slept. What hours of sleep he did catch didn’t go well. He was up _way_ too late on a personnel report as though, now that’s he’s first officer, his opinion of the staff actually matters. He wonders vaguely if he could get anyone fired. The Enterprise has too many crewmembers. 

And surely one of them could give a better report of the Vacca III incident or their brush with the temporal ripple around the Tholian Assembly. The only saving grace is that he doesn’t have to deal with anything from the Science department, and Engineering seems to be split between them. Him and Spock, that is. Somehow, Hikaru’s ended up with the official title of first officer, half the work, and none of the perks. Or at least, it feels that way. He’s sharing the second most coveted spot on a starship with the captain’s personal servant, and all it’s gotten him so far is headaches.

He’s been restless lately. He pushes himself up in bed, groaning and just wanting to lie back down. Pilot was and is a never-ending job. First officer duties must be tediously completed around that. It never ends. Somehow, it’s simultaneously overwhelming and boring. Even with the extra work, things are dull; he’s fallen into the monotony of too much _work_ with nothing to enjoy. Maybe it’s that he feels empty, missing something the others all have, that connection they seem to have with each other—Scotty and Keenser, or Spock and Kirk and Uhura and McCoy, or even McCoy and Carol, or even Darwin and Mattheson. Or maybe he misses Earth. 

Or maybe it’s that his Rigelian cactus is dying and he has no idea why, and that totally sucks. 

There’s no time to look into it or care for it properly, like there’s no time to care for his quarters. He forces himself to climb out of bed, fishing around the floor for a spare uniform. He used to be neater than this. He used to be younger and more optimistic too. He used to think he’d find fun and beauty out in space, and now he just has a weapons report to finish for trade negotiations with some ugly-as-fuck Orions. 

It’s a shit morning. He brushes his teeth and forgoes a shower because fuck it. He hasn’t been fencing in days. They haven’t found anything interesting in days other than murmurs of war—because with the Terran Empire, there’s _always_ depressing murmurs of war—and he’s still buried. A lack of physical activity is probably part of the problem. He’s bound to be restless when he’s trapped mostly in his quarters and the bridge and has nothing but sedimentary things to do both places. He needs to get a miniature trampoline or something. Maybe he’ll just start running circles.

He fixes his uniform and heads for the bridge, running into Arex in the turbolift. He grunts a ‘hello’ and debates asking if Arex has any Endosian Orchids—they’d be easier to care for than his cactus, and he’ll need something else on his shelf if his cactus dies. Then he tells himself to stop it. He’ll save that cactus. ...Somehow.

If he can pilot a starship, he can figure out one little alien plant. (His other nine specimen are doing just fine.) The turbolift lets out on the bridge, and he parallels Arex’s course to their central console. Everyone else is already in place, except Ashton, who hurries to her console three minutes later—two minutes after the alpha shift officially started. Captain Kirk doesn’t seem to notice, as he’s busy petting his servant. Spock’s sitting stoically at his master’s feet, busy pouring over a PADD. Hikaru gets the usual spike of jealousy and stifles it. The captain always seems happy. Spock seems as happy as a Vulcan can be.

Hikaru’s inordinately not.

The day ticks by. For the most part, it’s a strenuous adventure. They’ve had one or two encounters with other ships, all known and nothing requiring exploration, and they have to correct their course four times to compensate for Klingon issues. There are no scrapes, which is just as well, as Hikaru’s really not in the mood to be thrown from his console yet again. He’ll at least be grateful when he gets today’s mission done. Apparently, Spock doesn’t have any interest in going over weapons manifolds, leaving Hikaru with endless data to pour through around the few times he’s not staring at the viewscreen or his console. 

Hikaru dutifully steers them forward, adjusting course every so often according to Arex’s calculations. They seriously need a shore leave break. Or _something_. He keeps thinking about what’ll happen if this ship doesn’t have what they need and they have to go hunt someone else down, or what if his cactus dies, or, because he’s feeling particularly melancholy and ridiculous, what if he loses an interest in fencing and then dies bored and alone. He’s getting a bit stir crazy, but that’s not unheard of in space. He looks up when Uhura suddenly reports, “Incoming transmission, Captain.”

“Orion?” Kirk asks with immediate confidence. Hikaru glances over his shoulder to see Uhura blink in surprise. Apparently she wasn’t let in on their mission. Perhaps it’s another undercover war—the Empire has a tendency to wage those. Hikaru just assumes that any information he gets under his new title is classified, so he never talks about it. He doesn’t have anyone to talk to anyway.

“Yes, actually. They want to rendezvous.”

“About time,” Kirk grunts. “Six days—ridiculous. Transmit their coordinates to the helm, Lieutenant. We’ll meet them halfway.”

“Aye aye, Sir.” A moment later, Hikaru’s given course corrections. 

Eventually, the Orion vessel shows up on sensors. Both ships halt when they’re next to each other, and Kirk climbs out of his chair, barking, “Sulu, you’re with me,” which is a surprise, because Hikaru never gets away missions anymore now that Kirk has Spock. But then, the Orions would probably see bringing a servant—which translate into slaves whenever those servants cross into Orion space—as a sign of weakness, and they’d know a civilian when they saw one. Non-Starfleet ships always keep their distance; Orion dealings are for ranking officers only. “Uhura, you’ve got the conn.” Uhura gets up before Kirk does, eyeing Spock just as much as the chair and grinning. Kirk gestures at Hikaru, and Hikaru quickly follows him across the bridge. Darwin automatically moves into his empty chair. At least he’ll get some exercise.

They pick up a security man in the transporter room. Hendorff is more than adequately armed, but Hikaru’s sure to bring his phaser anyway. He wonders vaguely if he should thank the captain for including him, but then figures that would be stupid and he’s been down too long. Kirk’s just doing the smart thing. He’s a bit... eccentric, with his wild tactics and his love for a servant, but at the end of the day, he is a good captain. Hikaru does respect him. The three of them get into position, and Scotty sends them off.

The Orion vessel, like usual, is dank and dark and generally unpleasant. But at least it’s something new. A thickset Orion wearing little more than torn pants grunts and guides them off down the hallway, Kirk taking up the lead with Hendorff in the back. Their ‘guard’ smells awful. He stops at a crossroads and gestures vaguely down the left path. “Weapons locker’s at the end of the hall. ‘Captain’s already there.”

Kirk nods, and as the guard wanders back where he came from, the Empire party makes their way down the hall, footsteps loud against the metal grating below. There’s a fluorescent glow from the open door at the end, and inside they find another Orion, this time more dressed, pouring over a tablet. The space is cramped, packed floor-to-ceiling with various boxes, marked for weapons or ship parts. Hikaru immediately takes a look around, always cautious. They seem to be alone. There’s definitely enough here to satisfy the supply they need. Some things can be taken by hand, while others will need to be beamed aboard.

What attracts Hikaru’s attention, however, isn’t the weapons.

It’s the stack of cages on his right. The closest bottom one is only up to a little past his waist, and there’s one above it, two more beside it and four behind it. They’re within arms’ reach. They’re thickly barred, but inside are various beings, naked and collared. Typical Orion wares. Most of them are exotic, but the one on the bottom is human. 

Hikaru frowns. Obviously, even humans can get caught in Orion slavery, but it’s still irksome to see. This one in particular is very easy on the eyes. Hikaru stares at the human while Kirk sets in to negotiate prices with the Orion captain. Hendorff’s staring at a female Andorian lying on her back, legs curled up and sleeping. 

The human is sitting down, hands between his thighs, the leash around his black collar chained to one of the bars. He has a full set off brown curls, a lithe frame and a cute face. There are slight lines under his eyes that make them look extra big and innocent. His skin is creamy and pale, pink around his nipples and lips, a bit around his cheeks. His hands cast a shadow over his crotch. He’s clearly young, though still an adult, probably a couple years younger than Hikaru. He’s a small, pretty thing. Both his hair and skin look very soft. 

He’s looking down, but after a few seconds, he steals a glance up at Hikaru, blinking pretty hazel eyes before looking back down again with a slight blush to his cheeks. Hikaru wants to kick himself for almost blushing too. When he thought he wanted some excitement, something nice to look at, something more... _alive_... he didn’t think it would come in the form of a naked human in an Orion weapon’s locker. This was a lucky mission to get, after all. Even if it’s just a look, just for a minute.

Footsteps draw his attention back to the ongoing delegation. The Orion’s walked off into a corner, wrestling out metallic boxes. Arms crossed, Kirk spares a look at Hikaru, following the angle of Hikaru’s body to spot the human at the bottom. Hikaru attempts to stand both casually and professionally, as though he wasn’t just ogling the goods. 

Smirking lightly, Kirk asks, “Enjoying the view, Lieutenant?”

Caught in the act, Hikaru mutters, “Uh, yeah.” He feels mildly foolish. But then, the captain has a servant, so surely he understands the appeal. ...And Kirk’s not exactly known for being uptight with rules or sexuality...

When the Orion gets back, hefting a thick, metal container, Kirk nods at the bottom cage and asks, “Is the human tame?” In other words, was he already a servant or yeoman picked off a vessel, or was he some violent criminal the Empire intentionally shipped out.

The Orion glances over, snorting. “They’re all tame. We train the best slaves in the galaxy—better than you Empire lot.” It’s Kirk’s turn to snort, but he doesn’t voice what they’re all thinking. The Orion race might be the best slave trainers, but that’s not what Kirk and his crew look for, and that doesn’t mean this vessel is. This vessel is dirty and hideous, and it doesn’t even store its slaves properly.

Still, Hikaru allows his hand to slip between two of the bars while Kirk and the Orion go back to bargaining. The boy glances up at it, then hesitates. Hikaru’s not sure what he’s doing exactly, but this is what he used to do with the cat he had back home. 

After a moment, the slave tentatively tilts its head, leaning forward and opening its mouth, pink tongue sticking out. It swipes along the back of Hikaru’s hand, slowly sliding up the line of one of Hikaru’s knuckles. It’s silky and spongy, a little warm and a little wet. Hikaru represses his shiver. 

“Hendorff, carry these,” Kirk orders. As Hikaru wasn’t addressed, he doesn’t bother to look over. The slave seems to gain a bit of courage, then eagerly begins to lap at Hikaru’s fingers, tongue pressing at the grooves between them, placing little, kittenish licks all down their length. All the stress seems to seep out of Hikaru’s body, all the pent up need for _release_ after the last, grueling month suddenly rushing down to his groin. The slave twists to gets his lips around the tips of Hikaru’s fingers, drawing them into his mouth and sucking on them with hollowing cheeks. Hikaru’s completely mesmerized, face feeling hot. He knows what the boy’s doing—any human would want to seduce their way out of Orion custody; as cruel as the Empire is, it isn’t _this_ cruel. Knowing the likely motivation doesn’t make it any less effective.

“Having fun there, Sulu?” Kirk snickers. Embarrassed, Hikaru nods. But instead of pulling back, he reaches further into the cage to pet through the slave’s curls, wanting to reward him for behaving well. The boy makes a cute mewling sound, leaning into Hikaru’s touch. When Hikaru spares a glance to Kirk, his captain’s looking thoughtful. 

Kirk turns to the Orion and asks abruptly, “How much?”

“Oh, Captain, I couldn’t—” Hikaru immediately interrupts. Even with his recent promotion, he’s certain he couldn’t afford a servant, and once they’re back in Federation space, he knows this boy won’t really be a _slave_ anymore. He still doesn’t pull his hand out of the cage though. Now it’s dipped down to cup the slave’s face, fingers gently stroking beneath his chin and thumbing his cheek. The slave nuzzles into Hikaru. It’s insanely endearing. 

“Nonsense,” Kirk says, waving a hand. “Wasn’t it your birthday last week?”

Hikaru blinks. As he doesn’t have enough friends on the Enterprise for anyone to really bother putting anything together, it came and went with nothing remarkable. Probably another contributing factor to his recent decline. He nods. 

“Then I insist. Take it as a present for both your birthday and allowing me to give a title and extra work to you but all the fun perks to my servant. The first officer position should cover the ongoing costs.” 

Hikaru shakes his head. His stomach feels tight. A gift from the captain. “It’s alright, Sir—Spock is an excellent honorary first officer, and I have no qualms—”

“Shut it, Lieutenant,” Kirk laughs. “No one makes it up in the Empire by doing shit for nothing. Look, you got the sharp end of the stick there, and you’ve been working hard; let me make it up to you.” Turning back to the Orion, he repeats, “How much?”

Hikaru doesn’t hear the price. He’s turned back to the slave, looking down. The slave is smiling brightly up at him, biting one plush lower lip. Ridiculously cute. 

But just because he’d _love_ to fuck the living daylights out of the pretty human in the cage doesn’t mean he has any business actually doing so. Not on his captain’s credits, anyway. Hikaru forces himself to mutter, “Captain, I couldn’t possibly accep—”

“One more word and I’ll have cupcake take you straight to the brig,” Kirk says, so Hikaru shuts up. 

He says in all sincerity, “Thank you.” ...And that doesn’t anywhere near begin to cut it. 

And just like that, Hikaru’s got something better to think about than reports and helm control. Or his stupid cactus. He’s not even sure how to feel, but it’s mostly queasy, caught between what was depression and is now shock and confusion and blistering want.

Kirk must pay electronically, because a moment later, the Orion’s passing another small crate to Kirk, who hefts it up, and then the Orion’s punching something into the keypad on the side of the slave’s cage. The door swings open, and he unfastens the chain-link leash. He holds out the end to Hikaru, who instantly wraps it around his hand. The Orion fixes the slave with a hard glare, as though threatening him to behave, but the slave seems perfectly obedient. He cowers away from the Orion and crawls out on hands and knees to the floor. As hot as that is, Hikaru tugs the boy up to his feet. The slave seems a bit unstable—he probably hasn’t been able to stand for a while. But it’ll slow them down too much to have to wait for someone to crawl. It’s like watching a fawn take its first steps. As soon as they’re back, Hikaru’s going to get a long, hard look at this new merchandise and examine every centimeter. Assuming the boy will even want to stay with him, but he imagines after being with Orions, an Empire contract will seem a nice vacation. He very much doubts the slave will immediately dispute his purchasing.

In the interest of not getting a boner in front of the captain, Hikaru forces himself not to indulge in too many looks now. As they head back down the hallway, Hikaru says profusely, “Thank you, Captain,” several times. Maybe he’s not as friendless as he thought.

Kirk grins and claps him on the back, insisting, “You deserve it, Lieutenant.” There’s a glint in his eyes as he adds, “But let this be a constant reminder of why loyalty to me is always the best option.”

Hikaru laughs—he’d probably already follow Kirk into the heart of the sun. When they reach the transport coordinates, Kirk comms Scotty, and they’re transported back to the Enterprise. 

Hikaru’s new servant handles it well. He stays close to Hikaru, but doesn’t shake, doesn’t seem too terrified, and doesn’t try to make a break for it. Back on their side, Scotty, over at the transporter, whistles. “Got a wee treat there, did yah?”

“This is why you should always be loyal to our captain,” Hikaru says with a grin, earning himself another smile. He still can’t believe it himself. 

“Hendorff, get these down to Engineering. Scotty, wait for my signal to transport the rest. Sulu, your shift’s technically over. You may want to have the doctor check out your new present, make sure he’s not carrying any diseases or anything.”

Hikaru nods. “Thank you, Captain.”

“You tell me thank you one more time and I’m going to deck you.” Kirk’s first to head for the opening doors, but he pauses at them to turn and add, “Perhaps we can get him and Spock together for a play date sometime.” He winks while Hikaru tries not to salivate too much at the thought. That would definitely be an attractive show. 

Hendorff goes his own way, toting several heavy boxes, and Scotty waits behind. As Hikaru tugs the leash in the direction of sickbay, he asks his company, “Have you got a name?” He eyes the boy up and down as they walk despite having vowed not to, now able to get a good look at his crotch and ass—both young, ripe, and utterly perfect. Hikaru feels a little bit awkward _owning_ someone, though he knows it’s commonplace in the Empire. They’ll work out contract details soon. He just never thought he’d get one. It’ll be an adjustment: something to get used to. He likes to be dominant in bed, but he’s never gone that far. And obviously he’s going to want this servant in bed. Well, if he can get the nerves up. It’d be a waste not to. 

The servant asks quietly, “Do I hawe permission to speak freely, master?”

“Yes, always,” Hikaru nods, trying not to smirk at the word ‘master.’ The boy has a somewhat thick accent, something from Earth. European, Hikaru thinks. He’ll have to ask about that. Somehow, it’s even more endearing.

Smiling slightly, the servant says, “I hawe a name, but you may rename me if you wish, master.”

“Yours will do.” Hikaru’s not creative enough to make a new one anyway. His brain’s hardly working right now. It’s probably not the lack of sleep. All the depression is out the window. “What is it?”

“Pavel Andreievich Chekov, master.”

“Pavel,” Hikaru repeats. “I like it.” He really does. Foreign, interesting. Manageable. It fits.

“Zhank you, master.” Pavel’s head hangs slightly, cheeks a little pink. They turn down a corridor and enter a turbolift. It’s empty. Inside, Pavel stands very close to Hikaru, subtly examining him between lowered lashes. Hikaru hopes for pleased results. 

Obviously, Hikaru’s never had any kind of servant before, let alone the personal body-related ones typical of Starfleet officers, and no one in his family has either. He’s not entirely sure how to go about this, but so far, his instincts seem to be doing well enough. He can tell he’s going to enjoy this. Obviously. Still, he stands up perfectly straight beneath the discreet scrutiny. He wants to be impressive. He wonders vaguely if he’s Pavel’s first master. Only one way to find out. 

As the turbolift doors open at their destination, Hikaru asks, “Have you been owned before?”

“Yes, master.” Damn. There’s no reason for jealousy there, but there is. 

“Really?” Hikaru can’t imagine anyone selling Pavel; Pavel must’ve been the one to end the contract. ...Or both were caught by Orions, and it didn’t matter. As they pass various other officers, Pavel earns quite a few looks, some of surprise, most of jealousy. Hikaru’s got to fight to not smirk his way to sickbay. Pavel looks only incrementally embarrassed; he’s probably used to being walked around naked, more likely on hands and knees. Although, that would give less people a view of his small cock. Hikaru can’t help but wonder allowed, assuming the most common event, “Why were you sold?”

A flicker of a frown passes over Pavel’s lips, and the answer is very quiet. “I was... not able to please my master. I spoke out of turn, and I was not attractiwe or skilled enough to satisfy him.”

Hikaru frowns. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody more attractive in my life.”

A smile twitches on Pavel’s lips, shoulders rising a little, cheeks darkening. It almost looks like he’s preening, in a shy sort of way, and that makes Hikaru want to laugh. Instead he just soaks in Pavel’s soft, “Zhank you, master.” As they approach the automatically parting sickbay doors, Pavel adds in a near whisper, “I will do my wery best to please you, master. I would be delighted if you would keep me.” Hikaru nearly shivers—just what he wanted. He’s sure Pavel pleasing him won’t be difficult. Perhaps Pavel can even do a bit of side work for him, although many personal servants enter the lower rungs to avoid the Empire’s grueling work and wars, so Hikaru will have to find something innocuous and easy enough for someone who was never trained.

But then, Spock seems to be doing just fine, so evidently, Kirk has a way of catching intelligent servants. Hikaru will have to test Pavel sometime—it’s unlikely, but there’s a slight chance that several of his problems are solved.

There’s a flurry of nurses around, most simply attending to experiments and the occasional crewmember fresh from an agonizer or still recovering from the last Klingon skirmish. Hikaru, as the official first officer, figures he can get the highest priority, and he wants someone he can trust. He heads right to the back, Pavel in tow, and taps on Dr. McCoy’s office. The immediate bark from inside says, “I’m busy!”

“You’ll want to make an exception for this,” Hikaru shouts back, sure of it. There’s a pause, and then the doors open, the doctor on the other side in his usual blue tunic. 

He opens his mouth, probably to grumble at Hikaru, but then his eyes catch Pavel and do a quick once over. A lecherous grin stretches over Dr. McCoy’s face, and he tells Hikaru snidely, “I see what you mean.”

“The captain gave him to me,” Hikaru explains. “Give him a quick checkup for me?”

Dr. McCoy nods, stepping aside, but his smirk hasn’t faltered. “I’d like to see him roll around with mine some time, if you’re interested.” Dr. McCoy shoots him a dirty sort of wink, and Hikaru just rolls his eyes, not even bothering to run it by Pavel. 

“I think Khan’s probably a bit rough for him.”

Dr. McCoy shrugs, already grabbing Pavel’s hips and lifting him onto the table. Pavel makes a squeaking sound, hands flying up so as not to touch Dr. McCoy. Hikaru gets an irrational spike of jealousy, a common factor for this day over something he’s just acquired. But as soon as Pavel’s on the edge, Dr. McCoy’s turning to his countertop. “Fair enough—this one is a small little thing. Definitely not for manual labour.” He pulls a medical tricorder off and begins to wave it over Pavel’s face, asking, “How old are you, kid?”

Pavel glances at Hikaru, as though looking for permission to speak. Hikaru nods. Pavel answers, “Nineteen, Sir.” Hm, pretty young, then. Hikaru’s not that much older, but still, it is something to note. He’s barely legal by Empire standards, but legal, nonetheless. 

“And where were you born?”

“Russia, Earzh.” Ah, Russia. That’s where the accent’s from. Hikaru can feel himself smiling, and Pavel clearly catches it, smiling hesitantly back. He must be confused, because he didn’t do anything. But somehow, this makes him both familiar and exotic. Hikaru’s never been to Russia. Dr. McCoy brings the tricorder over Pavel’s chest, and Pavel arches accordingly. 

Hikaru adds, for no particular reason, “I’m from America. Japanese descent.”

“What, you think I don’t remember the crew’s medical files?” Dr. McCoy grunts, squinting over his shoulder. 

Hikaru rolls his eyes. “I’m not telling you; I’m telling Pavel.”

“Pavel, eh?” Dr. McCoy turns back to Pavel and moves the tricorder down. “Funny name.”

“It is Russian,” Pavel says with a note of evident pride before quickly blushing and hanging his head. Dr. McCoy snorts, glancing at Hikaru, but Hikaru hardly found that inappropriate, so he just nods to continue. Dr. McCoy runs a few more scans and then something else that looks like some kind of regenerator before pulling back and addressing Hikaru solely. 

“He’s clean. ‘Got some internal damage and a bit of external stuff under those damn Orion cover-ups, though I patched most of it up—a bit more than what’s usual for a second-hand slave from their side, but it happens. I tempered the serious stuff. He should be good as new in a week if you’re easy on him and bring him back for a few more checkups, but nothing’s fatal if you don’t bother. You’re right, though; might want to hold off on a roll around with mine.” Dr. McCoy raises both of his eyebrows to indicate exactly what he means: come back later for a rough show. Hikaru chucks that into the ‘we’ll see’ category of his brain. He doesn’t want to hurt Pavel. He’s already feeling a bit possessive, but he’d also like to sit back and watch Pavel in action with another servant. It’s common on starships: the best form of entertainment. But at least with Spock, he knows he can be better in bed than a nearly-emotionless Vulcan. He’s not so sure about an augment. He reaches out a hand, and Pavel slips off the table. 

He meant to take Pavel’s hand, but instead, Pavel picks up the end of his hanging leash and places it in Hikaru’s palm. Hikaru’s fingers close around it, and he tells the doctor, “Thank you.” Dr. McCoy grunts his acknowledgement, watching Pavel as they leave. 

It sucks that Pavel was hurt, but Hikaru could already guess as much—he knows the way slaves are treated is such a mixed bag, and that cage didn’t exactly look like top accommodations. He’s lucky it’s nothing serious and a few more visits to the doctor can fix it, though. As they head back for Hikaru’s quarters, Pavel mumbles next to him, “Zhank you for healing me, master.”

Hikaru shrugs. “I’m sorry you had a shitty old master.” He glances back to promise, though he’s still unsure about how this whole thing goes and how he’ll be, “I’ll treat you better.”

Pavel returns a broad grin, sighing, “Zhank you, master.”

“And you can stop adding ‘master’ to the end of all your sentences,” Hikaru adds, because as hot as it is, he doesn’t want it to get redundant in their sure-to-be wealth of conversations. 

As they head back to the turbolift, he wonders if he should get some sort of clothing for Pavel too. The way everyone watches him is starting to get Hikaru’s back up. Perhaps he could just get some tiny shorts or something. Or a skirt. Kirk keeps his servant in clothes. Despite what Kirk would probably say, Hikaru’s sure that Pavel’s hotter and more stare-worthy than Spock is. 

After the turbolift opens, Hikaru spends the next few steps to his quarters trying to come up with what he’s supposed to say. He feels like there should be an introductory speech—this is where Pavel will stay, unless Hikaru tells him otherwise. The computers will have a standard contract Pavel can modify if he wishes, though Hikaru’s already locked into a high-ranking position and some things will be fixed because of that. But Pavel’s clearly bright; he’ll know what to do. The quarters aren’t large or impressive enough to merit a tour. When the doors open, he still doesn’t quite know what to say. 

He’s greeted with a black undershirt and a few various electronics on the floor, and he ends up muttering, “Sorry for the mess.”

Pavel steps in after, looking like he’s stifling a giggle. He’s probably never had anyone apologize to him for messy quarters before. He says, “I can clean zhem if you wish, ma—” He cuts off and doesn’t finish, biting his lower lip in that adorable way of his.

“Hikaru,” Hikaru says. “Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu.”

Tilting his head to the side, Pavel recites carefully, “Hi... karu.” Then he withdraws slightly, as though expecting to be hit for his audacity. 

Hikaru just grins. He likes the way his name sounds in that Russian accent. Pavel smiles back. He’s incredibly charming. Hikaru has to take a minute just to appreciate his new servant in his quarters. When he wakes up tomorrow, Pavel will be here. It’s hard to imagine that he woke up feeling like shit. What was he complaining about anyway? Reports to do? Shit, he has to get back on that soon. A little mess? He gestures vaguely around and concedes, “Yeah, you can probably clean a bit. I work on the bridge, and I’m not always going to take you there with me, so you can fill the gaps by doing that.” Then he realizes how wholly inadequate that sounds and adds, “You can also use the console and my PADDs too. You can access a standard contract and update it to your preferences, if you do want to stay. Uhm, not sure what you’ll do otherwise, but I don’t want you to get bored.” Another pause, and he double checks, just in case Pavel’s from a much lower rung, “Can you read?”

“Da,” Pavel says excitedly; somewhere during Hikaru’s words, Pavel lit up with a grin that crinkles his eyes. Then he shakes his head quickly and repeats, “Yes, sorry, master. I can read.” 

“Was that Russian?” Hikaru asks with a smile. 

“Yes.” Pavel looks half worried about saying it and half unable to contain his excitement. It’s likely he’s never been given access to starship consoles before.

“Da,” Hikaru repeats, sure he’s not doing it right. “I like it.” His arm’s already moving before he can stop it, hand reaching out to cup the side of Pavel’s face. Pavel leans into it. “You’re adorable.” He lets his thumb trace over Pavel’s chin, moving to stroke Pavel’s plush bottom lip. 

Pavel breathes, “Zhank you, master.” A few seconds pass where Hikaru’s still feeling up exactly what he’s been given. Now that he’s started _touching_ Pavel, he can’t stop. Tentatively, Pavel near-whispers, “You are _wery_ handsome, master.”

Hikaru struggles to contain his grin. He’s sure he looks like a hungry maniac. He’s no Kirk. He never thought he was ugly, but to be called handsome by such a beautiful creature is an incredibly high compliment. He’s still stroking Pavel’s bottom lip when Pavel parts them slightly, pink tongue slipping out to run over Hikaru’s fingertip. 

While Hikaru goes rigid, transfixed, Pavel brings his head forward, tilting slightly and opening his mouth more, popping his lips around Hikaru’s thumb. It’s warm and wet in there. Hikaru’s cock twitches. Pavel sucks Hikaru’s finger further in, licking it gently. It’s the same hand Pavel licked back in the cage. Pavel’s fingers slowly lift to hold onto Hikaru’s wrist. He begins to guide Hikaru’s hand in and out, making the thumb piston into his mouth. Pavel’s eyelids flutter closed. Hikaru’s rock hard. 

A few more sucks, and Pavel pulls out, still holding Hikaru’s wrist and tilting to nuzzle into it. “I can read, and I can write,” Pavel whispers. “I can do reports; I hawe a particularly high knowledge of adwanced zheoretical physics and stellar cartography...” Hikaru’s eyebrows knit together; that can’t be right. A servant so ingenious? Why would he settle for this? But Pavel goes on, stepping right up. “I can clean your quarters until zhey are perfect and take care of _eweryzhing._ ” The rest of the distance is closed, so that Hikaru can feel Pavel’s bare chest against his shirt, Pavel’s slightly-hard cock against his own full bulge. “I can feed your appetite. I will make you zhe best food you hawe ewer tasted, and I can take care of your ozher... tastes...” His mouth tilts. 

Hikaru grabs him by the waist and travels a few swift steps across the floor so that he’s slamming Pavel into the wall. Pavel yelps, but the sound is muffled—Hikaru closes their mouths. An _eager_ personal servant, readily listing pleasure. He doesn’t even have to feel guilty. Pavel practically started this. Pavel mewls happily and surges right back into him, hands lifting to land against Hikaru’s back. Hikaru’s stay tight in Pavel’s hips, running up and down, pressing in _hard_. Pavel’s just as silky smooth as he thought, just so light and easy. He kisses like a dream. It’s their first one, and sparks are flying. Pavel tastes a little sweet, and he’s very enthusiastic, tongue keeping up with Hikaru’s, dancing in-between their mouths. Hikaru doesn’t want to pull back. 

In his fervor he forgets to breathe properly, and he has to stop, panting. Pavel, equally as breathless, mumbles almost incoherently, “My last master was not pleased wizh my... ah... abilities.” It’s said carefully. Pavel’s eyebrows knit together. “You will not... not mind...?”

“He was upset that you’re smart?” Hikaru paraphrases. What an idiot. He knows some people just want to fuck mindless animals, but where’s the fun in that? Knowing how much of an ally Pavel will be to Hikaru’s life makes him exponentially hotter. When Pavel nods, Hikaru snorts, rushing to insist, “This is perfect. You can help with the low-security stuff. ...You have no idea how much I needed a secretary.”

He expected Pavel’s grin, but he didn’t expect Pavel to ask, “Do you sleep wizh your secretaries?”

“Never had one before,” Hikaru laughs. He can’t help but add, rutting his hips once into Pavel and earning a gasp, “You’re awfully keen on this.”

Pavel makes a hurt face, whining beautifully, “ _Hikaru_ , licking you makes me hard.” It should just be a show, a servant trying to secure a contract. But Hikaru can hear the truth in the words, feel Pavel’s filling cock grinding into his, and that nearly short-circuits Hikaru’s brain. It’s almost like Pavel’s challenging him, like he wants Hikaru to ravage him. The way this is going, that’s very likely. Pavel’s _so_ hot.

Hikaru kisses him fiercely, knocking Pavel’s head a bit too hard into the wall. But Pavel just sighs happily, kissing Hikaru back. His fingers tighten along Hikaru’s shoulders, hips subtly rocking in Hikaru’s hands, trying to get more contact. Hikaru shoves one leg between Pavel’s thighs, and that makes Pavel begin to writhe in a needy, wanton mess, so irresistible that Hikaru has to stop. 

Hikaru grabs the leash and nearly drags Pavel over to the bed, except that Pavel follows too quickly for it to be anywhere near dragging. There hasn’t even been a tour of the quarters yet. No other discussion. Hikaru can’t help it. He’s tearing his gold tunic off as he goes, tossing it to the floor and growling fiercely, “You’ll pick that up?”

“I will pick zhat up,” Pavel repeats, voice like honey and coated in sex. Hikaru grabs the back of Pavel’s neck for another hard kiss before releasing the leash from the collar. Hikaru’ll have to etch his name on that collar. Everyone should know exactly who Pavel belongs to. The leash slithers to the floor, and Pavel mumbles, “I will pick zhat up, too.” The idea of Pavel trailing him around and waiting on him hand and food is way hotter than it should be. Pavel’s fingers hesitantly slip into the front of Hikaru’s pants. 

Hikaru nods and pulls off his black undershirt. Pavel unfastens his pants. Hikaru shoves them and his boxers down all at once—there’s no room to be ashamed of being naked. Pavel’s already completely bare, and this man is _his_ , anyway. Hikaru could get used to this. He pauses for a few scant seconds to let Pavel get a good fill. 

Pavel’s palms move to slide up Hikaru’s chest, tracing over his six-pack and across his pecs. He hasn’t had any time to work out lately—although this is the _perfect_ excuse to get physical—but he hasn’t let himself go. Pavel practically moans, “Oh, _master_ , you look so _good_...” His voice trails off in a whimper, hoarse and guttural with need. Pavel’s pink cock is at attention. 

Pavel slides abruptly down Hikaru’s body, and Hikaru forgets all plans of moving. Pavel’s fingers trace down his sides, Pavel sinking to his knees, and then Pavel’s face is hovering right next to Hikaru’s crotch. Hikaru reaches to pet those soft curls, smoothing them back as Pavel nuzzles his face into Hikaru’s crotch. His nose is buried against Hikaru’s coarse pubic hair, and with a sizeable inhale, Pavel moans, “I lowe your cock already...”

Could he get any more perfect? It’s unbelievable. After this, Hikaru’s practically going to owe the captain a blowjob. He didn’t even tell Pavel to do that, but Pavel is evidently hell-bent on doing well on his first day. He rubs his cheek against Hikaru’s shaft before licking at the base, drawing that wet little tongue all the way down to the head. There he kisses it, lapping at the slit and opening up to pop over it. He sucks on the tip lightly, and it’s enough to make Hikaru’s fingers fist in Pavel’s hair. Pavel whimpers but doesn’t stop. He sucks and nibbles on Hikaru’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and then he’s pushing forward. 

He impales himself on Hikaru’s cock centimeter by centimeter, while Hikaru has to desperately fight the urge to fuck Pavel’s mouth with abandon. His thighs are trembling, but he doesn’t let them hump forward. He holds still, arching slightly into it and fully fixated at the sight of Pavel’s pink, stretched lips. He can feel Pavel’s tongue slick against the underside. Pavel keeps pressing down until he’s all the way, and Hikaru can feel the tight confines of Pavel’s throat around him. Pavel takes a second to breathe.

Then he slides back before slamming forward, sucking so hard that Hikaru’s vision goes white for a split second. It’s fucking amazing. Pavel does it again, humming and choking himself, bobbing up and down like he was built to suck cock. Maybe he was. How the hell did he learn cartography? It feels like he spent his entire life devoted to learning how to give the perfect blowjob. His eyes are mostly closed. When they flutter up through thick lashes to watch Hikaru’s face, Hikaru’s heart nearly stops in his chest. 

He’s going to come shamefully quickly if this continues. He’s never been premature before, but then, he’s never felt anything even close to this good. Maybe it’s the fact that Pavel said all the right things beforehand, but he’s in heaven. When Pavel pulls off with a wet ‘pop,’ Hikaru could cry.

Pavel licks at Hikaru’s cock, keeping it covered in saliva, and he purrs into the side, “You will fuck me wizh it, yes?” He doesn’t hold it up, and that’s when Hikaru finally realizes where Pavel’s hands are, because they’re not on him. They’re not on the floor, either.

They’ve disappeared under Pavel’s legs. Pavel lifts two fingers up to suck quickly before pushing them back down, and from the way Pavel gasps, Hikaru can guess what they’re doing. He would’ve prepared Pavel, obviously, but maybe Pavel didn’t know that. Hikaru has a spike of hate for whoever last had Pavel. He’d never skip preparation, even if Pavel doesn’t list it as a requirement. Pavel starts licking at Hikaru’s balls and repeats, voice near begging and high-pitched with clear desire, “Master? You’ll fuck me? Yes?” He bats his lashes as though there’s any way Hikaru would say no.

“Get on the bed.” His voice comes out more commanding than he meant it to. Pavel happily gives the base of Hikaru’s cock one more kiss before turning, climbing up onto the mattress. He gets onto all fours, ass facing Hikaru, cheek to the sheets, shoulders down.

Hikaru gets a premium view of Pavel’s pink, puckered hole, slightly slick with saliva and tiny despite the stretching. But he’s clearly fingered himself—it’s red with use. Pavel’s ass cheeks look so incredibly inviting. Hikaru almost wishes Pavel were more disobedient so Hikaru would have an excuse to spank them. He wants to bite them. He doesn’t have the patience. He grabs two fistfuls, prying them apart, earning a sharp squeal. He shifts his thumbs down to rub and pull Pavel’s hole. Pavel’s whole ass is trembling. Hikaru spits on it, and it twitches faster. He pushes the tip of his thumb in, then the other. 

“I’m ready for you, master,” Pavel croons, trying to wiggle his ass in Hikaru’s hands. He’s glorious. Hikaru just has to make sure. He tests the perimeter and spits again, simply because it looks so good slipping down Pavel’s crack. 

Then he’s climbing onto the bed, lifted up on his knees. He puts one hand on the small of Pavel’s back to steady himself, the other holding his cock, tapping it into Pavel’ entrance. Spit isn’t really proper lube, but Pavel seems ready to burst, and Hikaru’s not sure he could wait any longer himself. He’ll do better next time. 

This time, he stabs inside suddenly, all at once, and Pavel _screams_. His fists clutch at the sheets, and Hikaru’s hands fall over them, sliding them up as he bears down on his prey. His cock shoots right up inside like it was made to be there, easily parting Pavel’s smooth walls. It’s wildly hot and almost torturously tight; if Hikaru didn’t know better, he’d think Pavel a virgin. There’s no way Pavel is. Pavel clenches with too much skill, making Hikaru’s breath catch in his throat. He buries his face in the back of Pavel’s tight curls, breath ghosting over Pavel’s neck. He presses down as far as he can, liking the feel of Pavel’s small back beneath his chest. He doesn’t pull out at first, but the way Pavel clenches and releases his muscles creates all the pleasure Hikaru needs. Then he finds Pavel’s ear and hisses into it, “ _Good boy._ ”

Breathlessly, with eyes closed tight, Pavel whines, “I want to make you lowe me.”

It’s a bit of a shock to the system, but all Hikaru can do right now is mutter, “Done.”

And he pulls out a moment later, only to slam in hard enough for another shriek and his own roar. He thinks he must’ve hit the right angle, because he can still feel Pavel shaking afterwards, and the next thrust gets the same reaction. Hikaru starts humping Pavel vigorously, halfway out and all the way in, pummeling the sweet ass encasing his cock. Each time Pavel presses back into him, and his fingers hold tight around Pavel’s wrists, pinning Pavel down. He knows Pavel wouldn’t move. It’s a show of power. He can feel Pavel’s warm thighs between his, the curve of Pavel’s spine against his chest, the jut of Pavel’s shoulders beneath his arms. He starts to nip at Pavel’s jaw. Pavel makes the most delicious sounds Hikaru’s ever heard. 

Pavel’s _so_ eager for it. A couple more thrusts and his whimpers turn into pleads, nonsensical and useless things. “Oh, yes! Yes! Da, da, da!” Hikaru nips his ear, and Pavel begs, “Fuck me, fuck me so hard!” Another brutal thrust. “Ah, yes! Right zhere!” Somehow, Pavel’s accent makes Hikaru’s cock twitch in need. He fucks Pavel as hard as he possibly can, barely able to keep them up. He kisses all over Pavel’s cheek, and his hands slip loose, twisting down Pavel’s arms, over Pavel’s chest. He finds Pavel’s small nipples and rubs at them, tugging them out to play. They build to nubs between his fingers, and Pavel wriggles his whole body, mewling in delight. Evidently, he has very sensitive nipples. Hikaru files that away for later. For now, he concentrates on pulverizing Pavel’s prostate. He keeps one hand across Pavel’s chest and snakes the other down, finding Pavel’s swinging cock. 

It’s just as hard as Hikaru’s is, and that’s probably the best part of all this. Hikaru knows personal servants trained for pleasure are commonplace, but he’d still probably feel guilty fucking somebody flaccid. Feeling Pavel’s need beneath his fingers is an aphrodisiac in itself. Pavel turns his head, snuggling into Hikaru’s and whining, “Oh-Ah! M-master, if you touch me zhere, I’ll-I’ll—”

It takes Hikaru’s dazed, sex-fogged brain a minute to realize what Pavel’s talking about. He presses a firm kiss into the back of Pavel’s head and murmurs, “You’re allowed to come.”

Pavel practically squeals, “You are zhe best master _ewer_!” The declaration makes Hikaru growl, and the thrust he drives home is full of power. It’s too much for Pavel. Pavel arches suddenly, head throwing back onto Hikaru’s shoulder, nearly bashing into Hikaru’s nose. Pavel wails, “ _Master Hikaru!_ ” at the top of his lungs, cock spurting right into Hikaru’s hand. Hikaru pumps it to help, and this reduces Pavel to a shivering, whimpering mess, slick with sweat and panting for breath. His ass spasms around Hikaru’s cock with the tremours, and Hikaru has to struggle to stay cognizant. He doesn’t want to miss a minute of this. 

He can’t take it either. The squeeze gets to him, the breathing gets to him, the heat gets to him. He bursts inside Pavel with a feral roar, burying his face in Pavel’s neck hard enough for Pavel to whimper. He fills Pavel right up, and Pavel’s ass doesn’t once stop squeezing. His hips grind it all out. He’s sure it’s the most he’s ever come. It was the hardest he’s ever been. He can’t take it. His legs give in, and he collapses on top of Pavel, knocking Pavel down.

Pavel lies flat in the sheets, and Hikaru lies on top of him, still buried to the hilt. That was... fucking _awesome_.

So much for not getting any exercise. So much for being bored. Hikaru snorts to himself. He kisses Pavel’s neck to express his satisfaction. 

Pavel mumbles thickly, “You are a wery kind master.” He shifts a bit so he can turn his head, glancing up at Hikaru with a smile. Hikaru shakily returns it.

“You’re an amazing underling.”

Pavel chuckles, and it sounds a bit like a giggle. Hikaru has to kiss him again, this time on the tip of his nose. Pavel’s face still scrunches up for it: adorable. Hikaru could lie like this all day.

But he has reports to do and other shit. He begrudgingly lifts his hips up, his cock slipping out from between Pavel’s cheeks. Pavel gasps, and for a minute, Hikaru just stares at the way Pavel’s gaping hole twitches, leaking the remnants of Hikaru’s cum. Then Hikaru rolls over onto his back, lying next to his new favourite thing.

He’s too spent to bother moving, but Pavel sits up. He bends to peck Hikaru’s cheek, and then he purrs, “You hawe work to do, yes?”

Hikaru nods. “Unfortunately. ...Although I’d much rather play with you all day.”

Pavel simply smiles. He continues. “Perhaps I can bring you a PADD, and you can work from bed?”

Hikaru lifts an eyebrow, smirking. “From bed?”

“Da. And I will make you dinner.”

Hikaru feels compelled to say, because it’s starting to nag at him, “You don’t have to try so hard. I can assure you I’m completely happy with you.”

Pavel just nods. “Perhaps, but I like hawing somezhing to do. I hawe lots of energy.” But then he frowns suddenly, adding, “My last master didn’t like—”

“Your last master can go fuck himself,” Hikaru interrupts. “You’re adorable this eager, and if you want to be that way, then by all means, go ahead and do all my shit for me.”

“All your shit?” Pavel repeats. 

“Yeah.”

Pavel looks over his shoulder and adds a bit sheepishly, “Because I notice you hawe a Rigelian cactus that would do much better with a little plant protein from a Synzhesizer and more darkness.”

Hikaru thinks he might be the first ranking officer ever to marry a personal servant.


	2. Bonus 1

They’re lovely specimen, the two of them. They’re both skilled at what they’re doing, trained but with just enough freedom to look natural, to make this feel _fun_. Kirk, apparently, has a similar style to Hikaru when it comes to how they treat their underlings. They’ve both been stripped down and told to play, but neither servant has been strictly _ordered_ to do anything. They’re placed on the soft bed while Kirk and Hikaru occupy the couch they’ve dragged into the captain’s bedroom. Kirk’s already massaging the bulge at his crotch. Hikaru’s not so brave. 

Somehow, he didn’t think he’d ever find himself in this position—first officer of the Empire’s flagship, lounging in the captain’s quarters, watching his own personal servant in a public show of intimacy. He’s not complaining. It’s just... different. Nonetheless, enjoyable. Pavel looks good in any position, but seeing him stretched out on his back with his legs in the air, fists in the blankets, is enough to make Hikaru’s throat dry. He has a proper view like this; he can get up and watch any angle, can instruct it to change, can hold Pavel’s gaze if he wants. He doesn’t have to. The only thing that quells his jealous is that Pavel never once forgets who owns him. He’s wearing his labeled collar, of course, and every so often, his half-lidded eyes fall to the side, and he’ll whine or moan a breathy, “Hikaru...” in that cute Russian accent of his. 

Spock doesn’t do the same, but Kirk doesn’t seem to mind. _Everyone_ knows who Spock belongs to. Kirk chuckles, “How’s he taste, Mr. Spock?”

Spock pulls his tongue out of Pavel’s twitching hole long enough to respond, “Like vanilla.” ...That would probably be because Kirk and Hikaru helped fill Pavel with an ample amount of ice cream for Spock to enjoy. Now that Spock’s mouth isn’t plugging him up anymore, Pavel’s leaking a copious trail of melted white down his pink cheeks. He’s trembling slightly, lashes fluttering and plush lips open. His curls are half slicked around his forehead, half limp in the sheets. His cock is very hard against his stomach, but both servants are smarter than to touch it. Spock’s not exactly flaccid either. Spock leans back in, mouth open. 

Hikaru watches that long tongue slither into the ass of his pet, and it breaks his resolve—he drops his hand to his lap. Spock doesn’t just plug Pavel up—he plunders Pavel’s entrance and sucks with hollowed cheeks, lapping everything into his mouth. Sometimes the tip of his tongue slips out of his lips around the edges, other times they can see the imprint of it against his cheek, other times they can tell he’s pistoning it in and out from the way Pavel shudders. One of Pavel’s legs lowers to Spock’s shoulder, the other still in the air, toes curled. He looks like something out of a painting. 

He was built for this. To be on display. He’s a remarkable asset on the computers, and sometimes he’s even allowed to serve as a yeoman—Kirk’s kind like that—but he’s also a porn star, solely at Hikaru’s command. Having control over a creature like that leaves him breathless. Pavel’s breathless. Spock’s a Vulcan, handling himself with grace and dignity, even with his mouth full of ass. He must be nearing the end of the ice cream, because he pulls out with a wet ‘pop.’ He runs his tongue around Pavel’s puckered hole, lapping at the pink muscles dyed white. Pavel’s almost completely hairless, and what he does have is light and small. His ass is the perfect smooth canvas for this. Spock makes licking him an art. Spock places his lips back down for a final suck, and Pavel whimpers loudly. 

Then Spock’s pulling back, licking his own lips to clear the mess away. As he sits up, he looks hungrily down at Pavel, like he wants to go in for a kiss. It’s a look Hikaru’s never seen in public on that Vulcan veneer.

But Kirk chuckles, “Careful, now. Lieutenant Sulu might want to use that mouth.” Pavel’s face turns back to look at Hikaru, still cloudy and full of lust. Pavel’s chewing on his bottom lip and smiling, like he’s quite happy to either kiss Spock or not kiss Spock: whatever Hikaru wants. 

Hikaru’s already filthy and going to hell, so he doesn’t have much problem deciding, “Kiss him.” Pavel rolls his head back to Spock, lying still like a good boy. 

Spock presses down to bring their mouths together, sharing what’s left of the sweet dessert. The kiss certainly isn’t chaste, but it isn’t fierce either. It’s slow and exaggerated, clearly meant to be a show. Unlike many servant and master sets, Hikaru knows that there’s a lot of love in this room. He’s sure Pavel wants to please him as much as Spock wants to please Kirk, and he and Kirk obviously have soft spots for the men on the bed. It only makes sense that they should get all that together. 

When Spock breaks free to trail measured, wet kisses down the side of Pavel’s face, Pavel glances sideways to plead, “May I please be fucked now, master?” Hikaru raises an eyebrow, squeezing his clothed cock. Hikaru’s... just sort of enjoying the ride. Kirk’s the pilot in his quarters, and he’s always the captain. While Hikaru takes a minute to consider, Pavel whines, “I hawe been good, yes?”

“Very good,” Kirk laughs, and Hikaru looks at him. He’s smirking broadly, and he asks Hikaru, “How do you feel about sharing, Lieutenant?” Hikaru raises his other eyebrow. That’s a complicated question. Kirk adds, “You can be honest—I don’t let others fuck Spock.”

Spock’s still bent over Pavel, kissing him all over. Hikaru’s possessive, but he doesn’t know if it’s that bad. He’s always been good at sharing. Sharing, not giving away. If he’s involved, that sounds better. And Kirk _is_ the captain—Hikaru’s already in his good books, but this would be another foot in the door...

Ultimately, he knows where the decision lies. Pavel’s already watching him, and Hikaru tries to decipher the expression on Pavel’s face besides just the obvious horniness. It’s clear Pavel won’t answer on his own, so Hikaru prompts, “How would you feel about being shared, Pavel?”

Somehow, Hikaru isn’t expecting the soft, “Will you still lowe me, master?”

Nodding, Hikaru immediately says, “Of course.”

Pavel’s legs spread wider, knees falling towards the sheets. “Zhen please pass me around.” Hikaru’s throat is dry and tight. 

He’s so damn lucky. 

He’s wildly lucky. Beside him, Kirk is slinking off the couch, moving to sit on the floor. When Hikaru looks down, confused, Kirk says simply, “Stay there.” Next he calls, “Spock.” It’s almost like summoning a dog; Spock slithers off Pavel instantly, joining his master on the floor. He doesn’t even ask what to do; he presses right up to Kirk and kisses him, reaching down to undo his pants. Spock frees Kirk’s cock and strokes it encouragingly while Kirk litters his servant with kisses. It takes a few tries to break free before he can tell Hikaru, “Call your pet.”

“Listen to the captain, Pavel,” Hikaru mumbles. He’s staring at the two officers on the floor, tightly embraced. Their thighs are tangled together, cocks brushing one another, hands trying to pull each other’s hips impossibly closer. They look like they were made to be beside each other. 

Pavel climbs gingerly off the bed, instantly falling down to his knees—he usually tries not to be above the height of his master and other officers, even though Hikaru says he doesn’t care about that rule. Tilting his head, he watches while Kirk uses Spock’s precum to wet both their cocks. He spits on them too, and he digs his fingers into Spock’s mouth, slicking them up as much as possible. Hikaru’s stomach twists—he can guess what they’re planning. 

Holding his and Spock’s dicks together, Kirk asks Pavel, “Do you think you’re nice and wet and stretched, you pretty little thing?”

Pavel croons at the compliment, mumbling, “Yes, keptin, I zhink so...”

Smirking, Kirk leans back. He gestures down at his lap and purrs, “So climb on.”

For some reason, the thing Hikaru expects to see in Pavel is fear. He’d be afraid if he had to ride two giant cocks like that, he’s sure. But excitement breaks out on Pavel’s young features, and he looks at Hikaru for confirmation, noting the curt nod. He crawls over to the two men and then looks a bit confused. 

He doesn’t even have to mount them. Kirk and Spock work in tandem together, like they have some unspoken bond that sets them perfectly in sync. Spock takes one of Pavel’s legs, and Kirk tries to turn Pavel’s torso, and together they pick Pavel up and get him in place over them. He lifts his hands, letting himself be manhandled. He’s held above their twin cocks, sandwiched between their two bodies, chest against Kirk’s clothed one. It’s Hikaru he looks at.

He winces suddenly—fingers are slipping into him. Hikaru appreciates the preparation, and he asks his captain unsteadily, “You’ll take care of him...?”

“Of course,” Kirk chuckles. “And it’s a ‘we’—or did you think I was just going to leave that pretty mouth unattended?” He ends his speech with a wink, and Hikaru barely has time for his cock to twitch. Pavel’s being lowered down, and his mouth is wide, pouring out the most delicious sounds. 

Hikaru didn’t think they’d do it all at once, and he has to shift closer on the couch to peer down at what they’re doing. It’s half too make sure Pavel’s okay, and half because it’s ridiculously hot, and he wants to drink in every detail. Pavel’s breath is fluttering, but he manages to mumble, “It’s—it’s only one cock now, Hi... Hikaru...” He breaks off in a moan before whining, “You will let me suck your cock, too, yes?” 

A shiver of pleasure instantly runs up Hikaru’s spine, and all he can do is nod. Pavel’s grin stretches wide, only to be fucked off his face by a sudden thrust. He cries out, and Kirk groans. Spock seems to be adding extra fingers inside. Kirk doesn’t thrust again; he holds Pavel still, helps hold Pavel open. Pavel’s hands are at his side, hovering dazedly, like he needs something to clutch onto, but he doesn’t want it to be the captain. He tries to turn a bit sideways, but the squirming just breaks him off with a cry. Chuckling, Kirk nods sideways. Spock shifts over. Pavel makes a keening noise. Kirk does it too. Together they shuffle around, until the line of three bodies is parallel to the couch. Pavel can turn easier this way, hands lifting to Hikaru’s knees, legs spread wide. He’s lifted again. 

When he’s pulled down, he lets out the loudest scream Hikaru’s ever heard come out of him, and for a split second, Hikaru’s entire body tenses up. He knows his poor little lover is impaled on two thick cocks, and Hikaru feels like a monster for letting that happen. Pavel’s head is thrown back, curls toppling off his forehead, body lightly shining with sweat and mouth nearly drooling. His eyes are bare slits, cheeks burning red. His fingers tighten in Hikaru’s legs, trembling. Hikaru reaches down to cup his cheek, and Pavel leans into the touch, murmuring, “I am... I am okaaay...” Then he sucks in a sharp breath. He’s beautiful. 

Kirk and Spock are respectful. They’re waiting, looking at each other over Pavel’s shoulder. They give Pavel time to adjust, time to grow used to the feeling. After a moment, they both start nuzzling into his face, as though trying to silently reassure him, swamp him in sensations. Pavel groans before slowly nodding. 

Then he’s picked up and pushed down, and he shrieks only a little quieter than the first time. Pavel’s wondrous at riding cock, but he doesn’t seem to have the wherewithal to do it here, especially not with his body twisted. Kirk and Spock do all the work, guiding him on and off their dual cocks, and from their expressions, they’re _greatly_ enjoying themselves. Their arms are wrapped around Pavel, trapping him in, fingers touching each other across the distance. They fuck him like they’re one. 

Pavel writhes beneath all the attention, and his voice is so full of cracks and high-pitched wailing that he can barely manage to beg, “Hi- _karu_ , please feed me your cock.” And he opens his mouth, tongue hanging out, showing that he can’t move, but he’s hungry. Hikaru’s so hard that he’s on the verge of coming right now. 

He takes his cock out of his pants at the speed of light, and he shuffles to the end of the couch, partially bending over to hold it out to his eager pet. Pavel squeals delightedly, taking it right into his mouth. He can’t seem to move much, so Hikaru does most of the work, thrusting his own hips in and out of Pavel’s mouth. Pavel’s bounced up and down by Kirk and Spock, but somehow, the movement only helps. Pavel manages to deliver a great blowjob—his tongue works non-stop and he sucks desperately away, one hand even snaking up Hikaru’s thigh to grasp his balls. Pavel’s _amazing._ He’s so amazing. Hikaru’s told him that time and time again, but he has no problem moaning, “You’re the absolute fucking best, Pavel...”

“Captain,” Spock grunts. Hikaru looks over, and Spock’s leaning over Pavel’s back with his mouth open, clearly wanting to be kissed. Kirk obliges, sealing their lips. A moment later, Pavel screams around Hikaru’s cock, and the vibrations nearly make his head explode. He can tell from the look on Pavel’s zoned-out face that he’s coming, and that’s half-shocking; no one’s even touched him. But he pulls them all down with him.

The way Pavel’s throat spasms around Hikaru’s cock is more than Hikaru can take. He’s spilling a heavy load a minute later, and judging from the moans in the air, he’s not the only one. Pavel’s ass is probably twitching beautifully. Thinking of it only increases Hikaru’s orgasm. He can’t take it. He thinks he might pass out. He slumps back in the couch, Pavel still gagged on his cock. 

Kirk and Spock take another minute before plucking Pavel off them, and Pavel’s whine is muffled. As Pavel seems incapable of movement, Hikaru has to grab a fistful of curls and gently guide him off, until Pavel’s as boneless as the rest of them, leaning against the couch. 

Hikaru bends over it to scoop him up, bringing him onto Hikaru’s lap. Kirk and Spock seem to be snuggling on the floor, and for a moment, it’s hard to see Kirk as the ruthless leader of the Enterprise that the Empire’s always making him out to be. 

Hikaru wants to tell Pavel that Pavel’s been _such_ a good servant today—the absolutely _best_.

But Pavel’s already asleep, fucked senseless and smiling contentedly in his master’s arms.


	3. Bonus 2

He’s still not quite sure about this. He was going to say no. He wasn’t going to do it at all. 

But then he got his monthly physical in Dr. McCoy’s private office while Dr. McCoy’s personal servant sat in the corner, chained and bound with a muzzle over his mouth and a cage around his cock. Perhaps it’s because he’s an augment, but Khan is _very_ handsome. He’s not Hikaru’s typical type, and he’s not as appealing as Pavel is, but he’s still undeniably gorgeous. The intensity with which he glared at the doctor during the appointment was almost terrifying. But Dr. McCoy took almost no notice, and he even strolled over to the corner to lift Khan a centimeter off the ground by his hair. Hikaru could hear Khan’s bit-back grunt of pain, and Dr. McCoy calmly explained that while Khan had been a bad enough boy to merit this punishment, he would be sure to behave with Pavel. Dr. McCoy then proceeded to point out all of Khan’s best features, including his hard chest, rosy nipples, sizeable cock and pretty lips. It was... very enlightening.

And it’s no wonder that Hikaru’s now slipping into sickbay with his own pet in tow, tugging the miniskirt off Pavel as soon as Dr. McCoy’s office doors slide shut behind them. Just because Hikaru’s willing to watch him play with another servant doesn’t mean Hikaru wants the whole ship looking at what isn’t theirs. The skirt was the only bit of clothing—when Pavel falls to his knees, he’s utterly naked. 

He’s unleashed today, though all personal servants are supposed to be collared. Dr. McCoy looks up from his workstation, smirking. Hikaru folds the skirt and puts it on the counter. There’s a large glass cage in the corner, reaching all the way to the ceiling, with a few glass-opener disks at the side. Inside, Khan’s lounging on a bed of blankets and pillows, looking lazy and utterly luxurious. There’s little else in the cage: a dog bowl of something that might be food on the floor and an upside down water bottle of the sort that rabbits get, though the white liquid inside looks thicker than water. Pavel crawls right up to the glass, tilting his head and peering in at the other servant. 

Dr. McCoy snickers, “’Knew you’d show. Just give me a second to analyze this blood work—he gives amazing samples, this one.”

“And here I thought you bought him just for the looks,” Hikaru jokes. It takes considerable effort to pry his eyes away from the cage, which Pavel’s now rubbing against. Dr. McCoy closes up the medial tricorder next to him and stoppers the beaker he’d been holding. 

“That’s definitely a plus, but convincing the captain to let me get such a powerful one was mostly in the interest of science and what’s best for the ship—you wouldn’t believe the medical insights I get out of his augmented body.” With a fond smirk over his shoulder, Dr. McCoy adds, “They might’ve been primitive in a lot of other areas back when they made him, but they certainly knew what they were doing with building men.”

“And he’s trained?” Hikaru has to ask. He can’t help but sneak looks at the various PADDs littered across the table. Perhaps this is why the Enterprise is so far ahead of all the Empire’s other ships—each member of the staff has something brilliant to bring to the table, right down to the civilian passengers. Hikaru figures the captain had a hand in picking Khan out for Dr. McCoy too. 

“Of course,” Dr. McCoy snorts. He stretches over the counter to place the beaker back in amongst a few others. “He’s too smart not to be. Where’s he going to go if he gets himself thrown off the Enterprise? He knows he’s damn lucky to be on this ship. No, he’s more the type to manipulate what he wants out of the situation at hand.”

Just as Dr. McCoy says it, something nudges Hikaru hard in the ankle. Hikaru turns to look, and he’s instantly shocked. One of the glass-openers has been slid down to the middle and opened wide enough for Pavel to be tugged through, and his whole front half is inside the cage. He’s still on all fours, but his head is lowered over Khan’s crotch. Khan’s holding him down. Pavel’s whimper is muffled. His foot kicks out again, probably trying to find Hikaru. 

For a moment, Hikaru’s too surprised to do anything, and then he’s not even sure what to do. He looks sideways at Dr. McCoy, who seems to find it amusing. He crosses his arms and says, “See? The smart-ass son of a bitch tricked your pet there into coming inside while we were distracted. I should’ve warned you about that—he could talk a bird into buying a fishbowl.” The confident smirk Khan wears tells Hikaru just how true that is. Pavel whimpers again, trying to push off. 

“Tell him to let go,” Hikaru tells Dr. McCoy instantly. 

“Tell your boy it’s okay,” Dr. McCoy counters. “He probably just doesn’t want to upset you—there’s no way another pet would actually protest a chance at that cock.” He winks raunchily. Hikaru doesn’t know if he feels sick or relieved. 

Knowing Pavel, that’s probably true though. Hikaru reaches down to softly pat Pavel’s rear, and he says, “It’s okay, Pavel. I’m not mad at you.” He can’t see Pavel’s face clearly, but he can see how Pavel’s muscles seem to relax, and Pavel’s ass wriggles a bit against his hand, trying to rub back into it. Hikaru squeezes one cheek affectionately. 

“See?” Khan purrs inside the cage, down at Pavel whilst stroking some of Pavel’s curls off his forehead. “I told you he’d enjoy the show...” There’s something smooth and powerful in Khan’s voice that seems to put Pavel’s body in a trance. In that second, Hikaru’s drawn in too. He didn’t realize what a deep, lilting voice Khan had. Easily one of the sexiest Hikaru’s ever heard. That makes this more... interesting.

He finds himself sliding down to his knees to get a better look, tilting for a different angle. He settles for a side-view of Pavel impaled on a very sizeable cock, hazel eyes darting over as soon as Hikaru’s in view. Hikaru tries to smile reassuringly, and Pavel seems to smile back, though his plush lips are stretched around considerable girth. Khan eases up on his grip enough for Pavel to slide mostly off, but as soon as he’s on the tip, Khan’s shoving him down again. Pavel makes a whining noise and sucks, screwing up his face in concentration. Khan’s smirk twitches at the side. His fingers loosen, and Pavel’s allowed to do the work on the next one, pulling himself off and pushing back on. Now that he’s got permission, he melts easily into his duty, clearly doing his utmost to please the man above him. Khan releases a deep breath, back settling against the far wall and eyes sliding closed. He looks like a king. 

Pavel looks like an eager fucktoy. Hikaru’s not even sure where to look—Pavel’s lithe, arching body, Khan’s strong, elegant muscles, Pavel’s lips around Khan’s cock, the way his cheeks bulge with it each time he dives down, or the way Khan pets him like a benevolent master. Hikaru’s lost track of where Dr. McCoy is, and he almost jumps when he hears Dr. McCoy’s voice over his shoulder. 

“He’s a brilliant test subject for more than one kind of examination, if you get my meaning.” Hikaru does, of course, and he can only imagine what kind of kinky equipment Khan’s used to wearing at his master’s mercy. If anyone were going to put their pet through the paces, it’d be Dr. McCoy. “He was a very good boy yesterday—I rigged up a machine to fuck him for five hours straight, and he still gave excellent blow jobs at regular intervals. I figure he deserves a treat—you won’t mind letting him have a bit of fun, eh?”

Hikaru only mumbles, “Fine,” because his eyes have drifted back to Pavel’s writhing ass, thighs flat against the glass and cheeks bulging out of the glass-separator, which seems to have mostly closed up around his small waist. They’re mostly meant for sticking arms through for testing, not to stay open so large and for so long. Hikaru licks his lips as Pavel’s half-hard cock swings between his legs at one point, his hips slamming into the wall. It’s a good thing Hikaru had him prepared for this. 

Hikaru can’t resist, and he asks without looking, “Doctor, what exactly do you want to do about this...?” Which is his way of testing the ‘join in’ waters. 

“Knock yourself out, kid,” Dr. McCoy snickers. “I like to watch, but I’m definitely going to pull mine out in a bit and have a go at him. I like him over stimulated.” Khan turns a smoldering look to his master, almost challenging. His fingers tense momentarily in Pavel’s hair—clearly, he’s enjoying finally having a bit of power. 

Unable to resist any longer, Hikaru climbs back over to Pavel’s rear, legs parting around it and crotch pressing in; he leans his hands and forehead on the glass and slams Pavel into it. Pavel screams around Khan’s cock, and his bare ass tries to rut back into Hikaru’s pants. Hikaru’s eyes follow the curved line of Pavel’s spine, and as he reaches Khan, he almost wishes the glass weren’t there. He’d like a go at Khan’s mouth—he does have very appealing bow lips, eyes that seem to change colour, and perfect cheekbones. A beautiful specimen. Picturing him done up in the usual restraints the doctor works with only makes this hotter, and Hikaru doesn’t miss the lazy way Khan seems to size him up, as though Hikaru’s next. 

Hikaru pulls back from the glass to get a proper look at Pavel’s ass, and he runs his hands down to part Pavel’s cheeks, checking his hole. It’s still nice and slick, glistening around the outside and near dripping with lube. Hikaru pushes one finger in just to be sure it’s still stretched, and Pavel mewls immediately. Hikaru pistons in a few times and adds a second finger, easily spreading the outside. Pavel’s cock twitches happily at each action, and Hikaru reaches down to squeeze it fondly. Pavel makes a lovely sound, and Khan purrs in that pure-sex voice of his, “Would you mind doing that again, Lieutenant?” It sounds almost like an order, but Hikaru obliges. He’s sure tugging Pavel’s dick is making Pavel’s mouth do wonderful things. Khan groans appreciatively. Hikaru vaguely wonders how Khan knows his rank but doesn’t pay it too much thought. 

The more important thing is that there’s a hungry ass in his hands just waiting for his cock. When he pulls himself out of his open pants, it’s already entirely hard. A good look at Pavel always does that to him. Hikaru pushes the tip of it into Pavel’s twitching hole, and he braces his hands against the glass. He looks through to Khan, whose smile slowly grows. For whatever reason, Hikaru growls, “He’s mine.”

And he slides home to show it, making Pavel shriek and whimper and arch back into it, helping impale himself to the last millimeter. Hikaru groans loudly; Pavel’s wondrously tight, just like always, so hot, and the way Pavel’s muscles clench and pulse around him is utterly perfect. It’s like he can feel Pavel’s eagerness all around him, the excitement and the need to please. He takes a second to adjust and let Pavel grow used to it, wishing he were holding Pavel’s soft skin instead of the cold barrier. Then he rocks his hips back, only to slam them forward a second later. 

It’s all downhill in control from there. Hikaru gets lost quickly in the feeling of fucking his favourite person, and his body almost moves of its own accord. He shoves Pavel almost brutally into the glass every time, and he’s sure to find Pavel’s prostate, nailing it over and over again. Pavel’s just as responsive as ever; his sounds are just muffled by the dick in his mouth, thick enough to plug him up too tightly to make any sense. His delicate fingers are splayed along Khan’s thighs, and Khan’s eyelids seem to flicker every time Hikaru slams in; Pavel must be responding perfectly. Pavel’s perfect. 

Pavel feels ridiculously good, and it doesn’t take long for Hikaru to get close. He wants _more,_ though. More of his delicious lover. He doesn’t stop fucking Pavel for a second, but on one outward pull, he grabs Pavel’s ass hard, and he yanks Pavel back a few centimeters. Pavel pops off Khan’s dick with a startled yelp, his voice sounding raspy and his mouth dripping with saliva and maybe precum. His fingers scramble at the blankets below him as he’s dragged back more, settled too far to devour Khan again. Khan’s gaze shifts instantly into a glare, but Hikaru, summoning the inner acting-captain in him, just glares right back. Khan could slide forward and grab Pavel again, but Hikaru doesn’t want that. Hikaru wants to hear Pavel’s voice, and he gets it. Pavel gasps on each thrust and whines in between, cheek turning to rest in the blankets, mouth apparently unable to close, cheeks red and eyes foggy and half-lidded. He looks fucked almost-senseless. _Perfect_.

Khan doesn’t give up, though, and as Hikaru speeds towards completion, Khan hisses, “Lick it.” And Pavel does, shakily trying to push back up on his hands. He opens his mouth and reaches out, trying to lick at the slick cock in front of him between all the bouts of pleasure Hikaru fucks out of him. Hikaru lets his sweaty forehead lean against the cool glass, his hips going wild. 

Dr. McCoy growls from somewhere on the sidelines, “You better come before the Lieutenant, pet.” Khan’s silvery-green eyes flicker sideways, and even though Dr. McCoy didn’t add an ‘or else’ or terms, it’s clearly a threat. Khan doesn’t look particularly worried. 

He bursts immediately, as though on cue, and Hikaru has a prime seat to see the heavy load splatter over Pavel, getting Pavel’s curls and hitting his shoulders. Hikaru can’t see what it does the to the front of Pavel’s face, but he lifts up as high as he can, and he can see enough to know that Khan’s still coming. Khan comes a tremendous amount. It’s probably pouring all down Pavel’s chin and getting on his chest. Hikaru’s hips slow to a grind; he wants to savour this, wants to make this last. 

When Khan finally finishes a few moments later, he doesn’t slump back. His cock doesn’t even flag. He looks fiercely over at Dr. McCoy, licking his lips predatorily. Hikaru watches Dr. McCoy stroll towards the glass, tapping it as though taunting an animal in the zoo. Pavel’s leaning forward, probably trying to clean up the mess with his tongue. “Want more, baby?” There’s a bit of a snicker in Dr. McCoy’s voice, but Khan merely nods. 

Dr. McCoy looks at Hikaru next, asking, “How would you feel about getting them out here?”

Hikaru stifles his groan and mumbles, “Sure.” He forces himself to pull out with a slick pop, determined to make this last longer. Pavel whimpers, trying to stick his ass back. 

Dr. McCoy strolls to the side of the cage, punching some things into a control panel on the wall. Khan stiffly watches the movement, while Hikaru taps a few codes into the glass-opener, and the black ring widens enough for him to tug Pavel back through it. He helps Pavel sit back up, and he closes the opener, sliding it off to the side. Now he can get a good look at Pavel. 

Pavel’s covered in cum, his face totally splattered and his chest dripping right down to his bellybutton. Augmented indeed. Pavel mumbles, “Sorry, master,” and starts scraping bits off himself, licking them off his fingers. Hikaru would pet Pavel’s head to say it’s alright, but he’s not sure he wants to get his hand that messy. Pavel will definitely need a good washing tonight. 

As soon as the door opens, one side sliding back into the wall, Khan climbs elegantly to his feet. He doesn’t wait for permission to step through the glass, and both Hikaru and Pavel look up to admire his taut ass and broad shoulders—the back view’s just as nice as the front was. Dr. McCoy physically pushes Khan down to his knees, but Khan doesn’t get on all fours like Pavel would. He simply sits by his master’s chair, still eyeing Pavel and Hikaru like a pair of waiting conquests. Pavel’s still trying to clean himself like a cat, licking at the back of his hands, but it looks like it’s going to take a while. 

“Should I hose him down first?” Dr. McCoy laughs, taking his desk chair back and reaching to pet through Khan’s slicked-back, dark hair. “Or do you want to join in for part two?”

Still completely hard, Hikaru asks, “What’s part two?” Whatever it is, he’s certain he’ll join. 

“Did you see his ass? That’s part two. But there’s no reason to let his dick go to waste.” Dr. McCoy looks pointedly at the back of Pavel’s head. Pavel’s reverted to just using one hand, and his other goes down to tentatively tug Hikaru’s cock. Hikaru groans his appreciation.

And he half-moans, “Do you want Khan to fuck you, Pavel?”

“Can I still suck you, master?” 

Hikaru nods instantly, so Pavel smiles and chirps, “Yes, please.”

When Hikaru nods towards the other two, Pavel crawls over on all fours and turns around, putting his head down to the floor and his ass in the air. It’s like an animal presenting, and Hikaru enjoys the way one of Khan’s eyebrows lifts and Dr. McCoy grins. At first, Khan looms over Pavel, clearly about to mount him. 

Then Khan pulls back, abruptly grabbing Pavel’s hip and spinning him around onto his back. Pavel squeaks, legs now in the air, and Khan climbs between them, staring down at the pet below him soaked in his cum. Pavel looks half terrified and half insanely-horny, and his fingers are lightly curled in his palm. He lies obediently still and lets Khan position him, pulling his ass back and up over Khan’s thighs. Both Khan and Pavel are still hard, but Khan’s is dripping with cum already and nearly twice Pavel’s size, ridiculously huge and borderline pulsing. As Khan begins to finger Pavel’s ass wider, Pavel moans and tilts his head back, looking at Hikaru upside-down. He whispers, “I wish you had filled me wizh cum first, Hikaru.”

Hikaru shifts closer to look down at Pavel, thrusting his cock out to slide against Pavel’s sticky forehead. He mumbles, “Later, Pavel. Later.”

Smiling, Pavel nods. He nuzzles into Hikaru’s cock before murmuring, “He has a wery big cock, master.” Hikaru can see that. 

He doesn’t miss the way Khan smirks at the comment, but Dr. McCoy is the one to say, “He’s a _perfect_ specimen—why do you think I have him here for observation?” It’s a rhetorical, obvious question. If any underling deserves to be put on display, it’s Khan. Dr. McCoy still tugs him around like he’s nothing, pushing him over Pavel so Dr. McCoy has room to get down on the floor behind him. Khan barely spares him a glance. 

Khan lines himself up with Pavel’s hole, and Pavel reaches back to grab at Hikaru’s pants for support. 

Khan shoves inside a moment later, and Hikaru hungrily watches the way Pavel’s ass stretches around Khan’s cock, muscles wet and spasming. Pavel’s voice cracks with his scream, his chest arching off the floor. His pink nipples are hard and glisten with cum stains, his cock solid against Khan’s chest. Khan throws his own head back and grunts, face scrunching up. Dr. McCoy’s probably fingering him, or maybe just sliding inside. That’s definitely it. Dr. McCoy reaches around to hold across Khan’s chest, trapping him in and pulling him back. Dr. McCoy’s voice is strained with pleasure as he tells Hikaru, “You sure you just want to use your boy’s mouth, Sulu?” Dr. McCoy’s free hand runs up Khan’s smooth throat, reaching Khan’s mouth and prying it open, holding it out and tracing his lips. “I’m telling you, you’ll want to give Khan a try...”

Hikaru can’t deny that, though Pavel mewls in protest, leaning backwards to try and lick at Hikaru’s shaft. He does the best he can, but he’s inconsistent; as Khan starts to thrust, Pavel loses it. Hikaru can’t tell if Khan’s controlling it or if Dr. McCoy is, but the thrusts are powerful and hard. Pavel’s tiny body is repeatedly thrown across the floor and pulled back, and he cries out on every one. Hikaru’s half-convinced he’ll see Khan’s cock bulging up through Pavel’s stomach. Pavel gives up licking after a few tries and just nuzzles into Hikaru’s cock, getting it sticky with Khan’s cum. It’s just as hot. Hikaru ruts into his face, not sure he’ll last long enough to take Dr. McCoy up on his offer. Dr. McCoy’s fingers fuck Khan’s mouth in the meantime, while his cock plunders Khan’s ass. Khan’s hands run up and down Pavel’s sides and stomach, helping to drag him in. 

It’s a fucking dream, the three of them together. Hikaru could come from just the sight. He gets up on his feet shakily, Pavel whining at the loss. Distractedly, Hikaru mumbles, “I’ll fuck you all night, Pavel. Promise.”

“Z... zhank you, mas... master...” Pavel’s gratitude cuts off with a high-pitched cry. Hikaru steps over his body, straddling it, his crotch right in Khan’s face. 

Dr. McCoy’s hand slithers away, and he snickers, “’Knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” He pets Khan’s hair again as though praising him, and Khan keeps his mouth open, tongue sliding out. 

He licks his own cum off the side of Hikaru’s cock, looking like he was born for this. Or made for this, whichever it is. He pulls back to part his lips as wide as they’ll go, and he slides down over Hikaru’s cock all at once. He takes the entire thing, slipping right down to Hikaru’s base, until Hikaru can feel his tip hitting the back of Khan’s throat. Khan doesn’t gag even slightly. He pulls back and pushes on again, fucking himself on Hikaru’s cock with expert skill. He begins to suck a few thrusts in, and Hikaru can’t help it—he slams his hips forward. Khan still doesn’t choke. Hikaru starts brutally fucking his face, grabbing at his hair to keep him in place. Dr. McCoy merely chuckles, like he knew that was inevitable. It probably was. 

It’s fucking wonderful. Pavel’s whining beautifully in the background, and Dr. McCoy is grunting in pleasure, and Hikaru’s sure he’s making his own wealth of noises. Khan’s _excellent_ ; he sucks and licks and is careful with his teeth. He’s having his mouth fucked, his ass fucked, and he’s probably still balls-deep in Pavel, and he’s still got the skill and coordination to lift his hands up and fondle Hikaru’s balls, squeezing just right. He’s a fucking _god_ at this. No wonder Dr. McCoy wants to share him so bad; it feels like the whole ship should be fucking Khan, like he could handle it. He’d look amazing doing it. He should be strapped up in a cage beside the agony booths, given to good officers by contrast...

Somehow, Pavel’s the first to come. No one’s even touching him, but he screams particularly loudly, and his cum shoots right up Khan’s chest. Hikaru’s next. He can’t help it. He’s had Pavel’s ass, Pavel’s mouth, Khan’s mouth, and he’s seen all this, and the sound of Pavel mid-orgasm is more than he needs to finish. He pulls out just in time to splatter Khan’s face: a fitting revenge for what Khan did to Pavel. Khan takes it with a bizarre sort or grace, opening his mouth and greedily catching what he can on his tongue, swallowing and drinking it. The rest gets on his pretty cheekbones and down his strong chin, slipping over one of the moles on his neck. Hikaru’s not coherent enough to aim properly, but he’s glad afterwards that he didn’t get any on Dr. McCoy. 

He stands still for a few minutes with his flagging cock still in Khan’s face, and Khan cleans it while Hikaru pants. That was... brilliant. His head needs a minute to boil down. Dr. McCoy comes next with a wild howl, clutching at Khan’s front hard enough to leave bruises. Khan simply takes it, face scrunching up while he’s filled by his master. He’s the last one to follow, spilling inside Pavel. Pavel whimpers while it happens; it’s just as large a load as last time and can’t seem to stay in. It trickles out around the edges, and Hikaru shoves Khan’s shoulder back to get a proper look. 

Then Hikaru climbs back, while the rest of them stay where they are. They all seem to need a minute. 

Pavel’s the first to talk, mumbling cutely in a hurt voice, “Hi _karu_ , I didn’t get any of your cum.” So Hikaru, grinning broadly and a little flushed, bends down and holds his half-limp dick over Pavel’s face, so Pavel can lift up and lick it clean. 

Dr. McCoy pulls out next, and when he gets to his feet, he shoves Khan’s head towards Pavel’s, muttering, “Clean your mess up.” He does his own pants back up, falling back into his chair. 

Hikaru pulls his cock back to give Khan room, and Khan begins to busily lick at Pavel’s face, still buried in Pavel’s ass. Pavel mewls at first, turning his face to the side either to get away or give Khan more room, but after a few licks, he seems to realize that Khan’s coated in Hikaru’s cum, and he starts to lick at Khan back. Hikaru just stares while they lap at each other’s faces. It’s like something out of a magazine. It goes on for quite a bit.

Then the comm has to ruin it by streaming the captain’s voice into the office. _“Bones?”_

Despite already being finished, Dr. McCoy still grumbles, “This better be good, Jim!”

Kirk laughs. _“Threeways are always good! I just got off shift and Spock and I want your company. Think you can tear yourself away from sickbay for a bit?”_

Dr. McCoy pauses like he’s thinking about it, though he’s really just grabbing Khan by the collar and pulling him back. Dr. McCoy shoves Khan towards the cage, then calls, “Alright, alright, I’ll be up in a minute.”

 _“Awesome.”_ The comm clicks off. Hikaru vaguely wonders how anything gets done on this ship. 

As soon as Khan’s back in his corner, Dr. McCoy activates the glass wall again, locking Khan back in. A man like him probably needs to be caged—it can’t be a coincidence that he got himself a contract on the Empire’s flagship. But he just lies down again, this time on his stomach, abused, cum-stained ass on display. He looks perfectly comfortable in his makeshift bed on the floor, and he doesn’t seem to at all mind Hikaru and Pavel’s stares. Pavel stays on the floor while Dr. McCoy climbs over him, headed out. 

“There’s some tissues over there if you need to clean him off,” Dr. McCoy says, gesturing vaguely at the counter as he walks through the door. “Come again soon.” And just like that, he’s gone. 

Hikaru’s head is still buzzing, body still in a hazy afterglow. He dazedly gets the box of tissue and comes back to where Pavel’s now sitting up, leaning forward so his face can be wiped down. Khan got a lot of it, but there’re still some stray gobs on the side of his face and his chest. Hikaru could walk him back like this, but clean up seems better. When he’s gotten most of it off, he shoves the used tissues into the disposal and gets the skirt, gesturing for Pavel to stand up. Pavel steps into it, hands on Hikaru’s shoulders. He nuzzles into Hikaru’s neck, and Hikaru pecks his cheek, murmuring, “You were good today.”

“Zhank you,” Pavel sighs. “I had fun.”

“As did I,” Khan smoothly interjects from his cage, still looking over at them over his shoulder. “I do hope you’ll come back sometime.” The smirk he sends them is somehow both professionally tight and ridiculously raunchy, his voice full of sexual promise. Hikaru has to force his eyes away, and when he does, it’s to find Pavel blushing. 

Pavel only looks away, blushing even harder, once Khan winks at him. Then he turns to the doorway and tugs Hikaru’s hand, whispering sheepishly and quietly, “He is wery conwincing.”

“So I’ve heard,” Hikaru chuckles. “I’ll have to keep a better eye on you next time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I fully acknowledge how hard to resist that voice is.”

Pavel proves his worth by smiling and insisting, “I still like yours better.” That doesn’t sound possible, but it still makes Hikaru smile. His arm slips around Pavel’s waist as they walk back through sickbay, headed for Hikaru’s quarters, where he promised Pavel the remaining course of the night.


End file.
